friendship
by nightrider67
Summary: two unlikely people meet each other they both come from bad homes with there own issues maybe they can find some happiness together (not romantic)
1. meeting

so i really like the movie split like it one of my favorites and i want to write something about it so this is it also school is starting monday so idk how often i will be updateing this

Kevin and Sam just two kids trying to make there way in the world. Little did they know that their paths would meet soon.

I hate the summer because that means I am home all day long with my dad. He is not mean, just he wants me to be prepared in case something happens because he doesn't want me to be killed like my mom.

"Samuel!"

"Yes, sir,"

"I want you to run two miles then come back with some coffee,"

"Yes,sir" I can't wait till tomorrow for school and then I can get away from my dad. Finally the two miles are down now I can get the coffee. I slowly open the door to the house and made my way to the table. Wack! The back of my head stings. It hurts so I look at a cobweb in the corner of the room. I hear the words my dad screams though

" You took so long, I could have run over a hundred miles and get a hundred coffees in the Time it took for you to do the little amount I asked of you are you that useless,"

"Yes,sir," a hit in the ribs

"Then why am I paying for you to live," another hit

"Because your so kind sir,"

"Your damn right! Now get me a beer," I Run to the fridge and grab one and give it to him.

"Thanks, Sammy" he pats me on the head i hold back a flinch.

"Your welcome sir," I ran up the stairs to my 'room' it was a closet sized room that had my backpack in it. I feel the back of my head there is a big bump there.

"Owe," I then check my ribs they are really sore. Thats it so nothing bad.

Five A.M. the perfect time to get up in my opinion, my dad's not awake usually and it gives me more than enough time to get to school. I get to the cafeteria grab some fruit and sit down. After I sit down the usual happens people start coming in I am ignored. Until another boy sits down he has no hair.

"Hey are you new?"

"Uh yeah,"

" I'm Sam, Sam Winchester,"

"Kevin,Kevin Crumb,"

"So if you want to have any other friends you should talk to somebody else,"

"No,I am good,"

"Why?"

"Dennis says your good I trust him,"

"Oh, okay,"

At break the two were the best of friends. They were sitting on a bench. A thought popped into head

"Hey who is Dennis?"

"He protects me from my mom,"

"Oh that's cool!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I just wished I had somebody like that to protect me from my dad, I used to have Dean but he left to save my mom,"

"Oh," they both became quit.

"Why don't we play five?" Sam suggest.

"How do you play?"

" Well we both start off with one on each hand," Sam held up his pointer finger on each hand.

"Then whoever goes taps their finger then the other person gets two, then who has two can tap the other person's hand and the other person gets three it keeps going until somebody get five on each hand whoever has five on both hands loses," they played that until a shadow covered them. "Hey freaks what are you doing here,"

"N-n-nothing," Sam stammered out. Kevin seemed to straighten up when he heard how scared I was. His voice seemed to get deeper.

"Nothing to be concerned about for you idiots," just then the bell rang. "Your lucky this time freaks," Kevin extended his hand to Sam. "Hi, I'm Dennis they really should learn violence leads to nothing,"

"Your Kevin's friend?"

"Yeah,"

After school Kevin had to talk to the teacher miss gold so I waited for him in the hall.

"Hey stupid where's you bald friend?"

"Ummmm,"

"Ummmm your so pathetic,"

"But at least I am smarter than you,"

"Why you little asshat," the blows came down fast and quick,"

"What is going on here?!" Kevin looked scared as miss gold yelled.

"To the principal office now!" The bully ran off. I guess I was doing worse than I thought because everything went black.

The nurse room was just like Sam remembered. Hard bed and white everywhere. He looked around

"hey, Sam,"

"Hey, miss grey," Sam had been to the nurses room to many times to have every detail memorized. Miss grey normal, miss gold normal, Kevin norm- wait what.

"What happened?"

"You had another run in with Gordon,"

"Oh,"

"You need a ride home or can you walk?"

"I can walk,"

It was pretty common knowledge around the school that Sam's dad was abusive but since Sam has constantly been bullied physically for his whole time so there has never been proof.

"Hey,I will come with you," Kevin and Sam walked. After a while

"Why are you bald?"

"Oh its cause my mom and Dennis says it makes a mess,"

"Oh, well it must be nice having somebody with you all the time,"

"Well Dennis is old so his is grumpy a lot, and he likes everything to be perfect,"

"Hey I'm glad I am your friend I never had one before!" Sam truly was happy for the first time in his life.

as always i am looking as a beta reader

and please review


	2. escape, truth, and Bobby

well i am a writting a lot today also this chapter i could not stop writing and it is a good one i think also i did not sleep last night lol

"Well this is new," Sam said as he looked at his friend who was currently braiding his hair.

"Darling I am Patricia,"

"Cool,"

"Why not get your haircut short?"

"Don't have enough money,"

"Aw sweety, don't worry," she placed a flower in Sam's hair.

Collage is weird but it is also bad.though John stopped hitting Sam, Sam found himself run and doing more exercise.Kevin's mom continue physiological abusing Kevin over nothing even if everything is perfect. Kevin is also the only one Sam sees most of the time until one day.Sam and Kevin were sitting in the cafeteria when he notices his friend slouch and have a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, I Hedwig,"

"Hey,"

"I'm not supposed to be here right now I stole the light from kevin," he laughed after that.

"Hey, can I talk to Kevin," a second his eyes looked shocked.

"Sam, I need to talk to you after school,"

"Okay but you best explain," Sam sounded worried.

"Hey, are you going to see your boyfriend,"

"Get out of the way Gordon,"

"Well SammyBoy it see you still haven't learned how to respect your betters," he had Sam cornered and the first blow he could tell a rib was bruised.

Kevin was nervous Sam was late and he was never late.After an hour after school he saw the limping figure of Sam coming towards him.

"Shit,Sam, are you okay? Of course not," a big swollen eye, cuts, and a split lip was his face.

"Just the face and some bruised ribs nothing to bad don't worry I am fine, what about you?" A sigh

"Fine I honestly don't know he just appeared the other day," Sam looked at the ground for a second.

"We should do the plan now forget about college,"

"Sam,"

"No, hear me out things are only getting worse for us there have been nights I can't sleep because I am worried about you my only friend, and I am getting tired I can't fight back at school cuz my dad and I can't fight back at home, I just think we should leave,"

"Well you have more money than me," Sam waved it off.

"Before we go I will stop at Bobby's I want to tell him,"

"Are you sure you want to do this whole thing? I mean I know we have talked about it a lot but I just guessed I would just go were ever you were going to go,"

"Yeah, tomorrow, 6am school like we usually meet up then we will go from there,"

Sam sneaked through the back of the house like usual only to have the surprise of seeing his dad awake. "Where have you been boy," Sam was speechless.

"School, we had to stay late for class for exams,"

John walked up to Sam and slapped him hard in the face, blood started to pour out of a cut on his face and his split lip.

"Boy you don't just get into fights at 'studying late for exams' now tell me what really happened,"

"I was getting out of school when a group of kids ambushed me,"

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid!?!?!?"

"No sir," was the quiet response.

" What the fuck do you think I have been training you for? So you can die like that stupid bitch you call your mom and that shitty excuse you call your brother,I want you to go to your room grab all your crap and go and don't come back till you've found your mother you abomination!!!" John spit the last part out so viciously it would make trained assassin's look like fair princesses.

"Yes sir," Sam said with tears in his eyes

Sam ran upstairs and grabbed a couple gallon ziplock of cash luckily John had no ideas how school worked unless it was in his favor. Many summer working for his old friend Bobby helped him save up. He started to run to his friends house. Carefully open the front door and hear "Kevin Wendal Crumb you come here this instant!"

Sam lost it at that point he ran to where he hear the screaming. There Kevin's mom was with a knife Sam skillfully grabbed the knife out of her hand. Kevin's mom turned around to see a tall muscular high schooler with the knife she was just holding.

"Give it to me asshole," Sam then hit her on the back of the head with the handle and she dropped like a bag of stones covered in poop then fat. Sam looked at his friend and could see by his posture that this was not Kevin. Sam was painting " are you okay Dennis?"

A nod "can you get kevs extra cash?" Another nod as he got up. Sam started looking everywhere in the house for extra cash but came up short. Dennis came down the stairs with a backpack on and they both walked out the door. As soon as they got a block down sam saw his friend was back.

"Hey,Kev," a wide-eyed stare is what Sam saw.

"Who did you meet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Sam was it jade?"

"Who is jade?"

"I have said too much,"

Sam sat down on a bench and Kevin got his first good look at Sam's face.

"Shit Sam! What happened?"

"It's nothing my dad just got pissed at me, Now it is my turn to ask a question, how many more?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean how many more people are with you?"

"Twenty-two," Kevin muttered

"Twenty-two, okay," a pause

"You know you didn't have to hide it from me?"

"Yeah," they stood up.

"How much longer?"

"Just up this road,"

"How do you know this man?"

"When I was younger I used to stay with him sometimes and he gave me a job that's why I have so much money I have been saving it,"

They walked up the dark gravel driveway to the house and knocked a couple times. An old rough voice came from Inside "I'm coming I'm coming," the door was flung open and Sam had been embraced in a hug "damn boy it's good to see you,"

"You to bobby, um this is Kevin my friend I was wondering if we could stay the night?" Bobby looked behind at the bald teenager and gave him a firm handshake

"Well only if you boys will come in and eat dinner,"

A grin with dimples was on Sam's face

"Thanks bobby,"

okay i am sorry i had to bring bobby in i love him so much

also they escaped what will lie in there future

dum dum dum

as always i am looking for a beta reader

and please review


	3. The bunker

so i was so excited to write this chapter because i think i finally know how the whole thing is going to go for now

They two boys Bobby was sitting across from looked uncomfortable like they had never done a meal before.

Sam though muscular was clearly lacking proper food. Kevin Sam's friend was thin to. Bobby started to dish the stew. Sam started the conversation surprisingly "so Bobby if there extra jobs I could do for you let me know,"

"It's fine Sam, but if I may ask what happened to your face?"

"Well bully's, then John, and then I think Kevin's mom opened a few cuts up,"

"Remind me to clean them up after supper,so Kevin got any plans for the future?"

"Not really?"

"Cool,"

They finished dinner in quietness. Sam help clear the table as Kevin sat there.

"Hey Kev guest room to the left of the stairs bathroom is straight down the hall I'll be there once I am cleaned up,"

"Ok," Kevin left. Sam stood there till Bobby walked up behind him.

"boy sit down, first tell me all the details of what happened today," Bobby sat across from Sam and started to clean his face.

"Okay, um so first I-I-i was beat up at school like I said then I got home and John hit me, so I thought hey me and Kev don't have a good life at home so I went to get him,h-h-his mom was a-a-attacking him I knocked her out then we came here,"

"So I am done you can go up I assume you aren't going to stay tomorrow,"

"Yeah," sam walked halfway up the stairs.

"Hey could I borrow a car?"

"Sure boy," Sam walked into the guest room. He saw Kevin sitting on the bed farther away from the door.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I just didn't think I would be away from her this quick," they both slowly fall asleep. An hour later Sam woke up. He looked to the other bed to see it empty and made. He opened the screechy door, slinked down the creepy hall hall, down the creaky stairs, and into the living room. A shadowy figure is bent down searching for something under the sink.

"Dennis?" He quickly stood up.

"Sam, I was just-" he looked down at the rag in his hand

"Yeah I get it, but you need sleep,"

"I can't if I know how messy it is down here,"

"M-k just try to sleep soon," Sam started to walk back upstairs

"Hey I was fine before you shouldn't have attacked her,"

"I told you," berry complained.

"Okay so what you were right,"

"Everything doesn't need to be clean it's Sam's friend,"

"I can't leave these so dirty,"

The darkness of the morning is what greeted Sam like it did everyday. He rolled over and saw the alarm clock that read four am. He rolled to the other side to see Kevin in the bed farther from the door. He got up and walked down stairs. He went to the kitchen to see Bobby making coffee.

"I wanted to see you boys before I left," Sam silently started to make eggs.

"Hey do you know who cleaned my house last night?"

"Oh, it was Kevin he felt bad about crashing here so he wanted to clean up," a few minutes later Kevin came down the stairs. Breakfast went by quietly. They grabbed their stuff then went out the door. Bobby came out and gave them both a hug.

"Hope to see you boys later," Bobby gave the keys to Sam. Sam and Kevin hopped into a black jeep they threw there stuff in the back and left Bobby. They were on the road finally.

"So it will take about 8 hours to get to Kansas,"

"What's in Kansas?"

"Well one thing my mom left in her will was a key and an address and I thought we could check it out,"

"Okay,"

They pulled up next to an old looking door. Sam put the key in and opened the door. They went down the stairs Sam leading. After the stairs, there was a big room. In the room there was a table that had a map printed on it.

"Wow," they both stood there amazed.

"What was this place?"

"I don't know," they explored a little more. Sam dropped his bag in a random bedroom that looked unused and Kevin dropped his bag in the bedroom next to it.

"I think I figured it out," Sam told his friend.

"So what is this place?"

"A cult hideout,they called themselves the men of letters,"

"Fuck that's a sexist name, I'm Jade by the way,"

"Oh,hey,"

A few years later.

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to all of you happy birthday to you," the table had twenty three-cakes on it. The years had gotten better and better since they left. They both had a lot of muscles as Sam wanted to stay in shape and Kevin wanting to spend time with his friend.

"Ah thanks Sam,"

"No problem,"

"You should have seen the look on the guy's face, also as you are now twenty one I believe beer is in order," The Best thing about the bunker was the many rooms. That way everyone could have there own space and many places to his present

"Well I'm heading to bed see you tomorrow Kev,"

"See you,"

Sam couldn't sleep something felt off to him. He grabbed the gun under his pillow. The door to his room opened slowly.

"Hedwig is that you?" No reply.

Hedwig woke up the next day surprised not to hear the sound of cooking. He put on a track suit and left for the kitchen. "Sam?" Sill nothing. He opened Sam's door and froze there was blood everywhere.

extra ( i didn't think it fit the tone of the story)

(The cakes were sky high and Sam had cleared the poor store out of candles all he had to do was checkout. The underpaid teenager was sitting there when a big shadow fell over him. His eyes bulged and his jaw was on the other side of the world. Then a giant came around

"Holy shit!

lol

wow cliffhanger i can do it well since tomorrow is sunday i have to get read for school on monday so bleh

also funfact sam and kevins are four years apart.

as always i am looking for a beta reader and please review


	4. Bobby's return

so tomorrow school starts sigh so i will probably update less sorry

Sam woke up in a dark room. He was chained to a wooden chair. He could feel stinging from were he was cut.

"Well well well Samuel long time no see," said the mysterious yet familiar voice.

"Step out of the shadows asshat," a flick of the lightswitch Sam whole body went stiff, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead, and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"No"

Bobby poured himself a drink after another successful job and was preparing for his ride home tomorrow but it all stopped when his phone started to ring

"Balls,You shouldn't have this number,"

"Uh Bobby it's Kevin,"

"Kevin," Bobby racked his mind for who it was.

"Sam's friend?"

"Yeah listen somethings happened something really bad I didn't know who else to call,"

"Okay we're are you,"

"Now boys I think it would be best for him to see our calmest face,"

"Think about it he would be a little freaked out if it wasn't me or Kevin and Kevin cannot function right now," Dennis countered before the fighting could go on a knock was heard at the door.

"To late I am already dress," Patricia swiftly walked to the door and opened it. The Stunned face of Bobby is what she saw.

"Sorry darling I don't believe we have had the pleasure I'm Patricia," she extended one hand out.

"Bobby," he shook her hand.

"Dad?" Tear with his eyes as he looked at the man who hurt him for many years. John just picked up a knife.

"Please dad!"

"So this is Sam's room," the blood was still everywhere. Bobby just stared. "I'll go put some tea on,"

"Yeah, you go do that," as soon as Patricia left he pulled out EMF meter nothin balls. He looked around and saw yellow powder. BALLS TO THE MAX demons.

"Did you figure it out?" Bobby jumped five feet in the air.

"You have able to hide from me for a long time, but you were the best out of my kids," Sam saw his brother out of the corner of his eye."Dean?"

"Your brother died with your mother," John then took the knife and instead of cutting Sam he cut his wrist.

"Better than mothers milk,"

"What!?!?" John then put his wrist on Sam's mouth. John then squeeze Sam nose closed so Sam had to swallow. Sam gasped for air and it flooded into his stomach and John stepped back.

"Why?"

"Here darling you can stay here the night" Patricia gestured to an empty bedroom.

"Do you think it would be alright if I cleaned Sam's room?"

"Uh yea,"

As soon as the door closed the posture changed instead of the gentle one Patricia had this one was more rigid.

Bobby took a big breath once the door had closed. No doubt that was Sam's friend Kevin but he had seen that happen to many hunters and he leads how to roll with it. Poor Sam he had it bad first his mom and brother were killed by a demon, then his dad took to the bottle, now one he has escaped it he is pulled back in. Right now would be a great time for a drink. He left the room and heard scrubbing sounds. He followed the to see Kevin in a button down shirt and glasses scrubbing the floor.

"Does this place have cameras?" Dennis looked up.

"Uh yeah,here," he grabbed the laptop off the desk.

"Thanks," Bobby sat at one of the tables finally taking in how big the place is. He looked at some drews to see research all about monsters that clearly hadn't been touched in decades. He sat back down and opened the cameras to see a black jeep leaving.

"Please, dad stop," at this point Sam was sobbing.

"Since you made it this far bucko I'll tell you my name,"

"What?"

"It's Azazel," he then shoved his wrist back into Sam's mouth.

It was odd Bobby and Dennis sitting in Bobby's pickup truck.on there way to find Sam. They just sat there in silence. Just the sound of the car and the road. Nothing else. Silence. Nothing. Awkwardness.

"Sammy,Sammy,Sammy if you want me to stop you have to make me stop," Azazel said while twirling the knife around. Another cut another scream.

"Come on Sammy I know you have it in you,"

"Stop!" The door for the room flew off its hinges.

"I knew you could do it Sammy and besides your friends are almost here,"

"What?"

They pulled up to a small cabin that had mold crawling up its sides.

"Okay, so am going In you stay here,"

"No,"

"Boy you don't know what you might see in there,"

"Sam protected us before now I will protect him,"

"Stay here," before another word could be said Bobby shut the door and locked them. He grabbed his weapons and went inside

"Stupid," he pressed the unlock button and left the car. He walked into the house to see a door on the ground. He looked into the room to see Bobby picking the lock to the chains that held Sam. Sam had cuts all over him and blood smeared on his face.

"Sam!"

"Damnit boy I told you to stay in the car," the chains unlocked. Dennis then picked Sam up and they went back to the car. He layed Sam down on the back bemch of the truck. A few minutes later Bobby got in and started the car. Dennis bent around and shaked Sam.

"Sam,Sam," Sam's eyes sluggishly opened. They glassaly stared at nothing.

"Sam can you hear me?"

"Dad! please! no!" He started to cry and shake.

"Hey Sam it's me Kevin can you hear me?" Sam's eyes slowly looked at Kevin.

"Stop! No!please! Dad!" Sam then passed out.

"Don't worry boy Sam will be fine," but inside Bobby was terrified for Sam.

thank you so much SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for the review i will probably not add anybody else from the unbreakable universe because i have only watched split and glass and sadly dean is dead in this universe

so i was not planning on bobby coming back but he is i don't know why but i love writing bobby in this story

please review


	5. Sam is back?

so i am setting up for the ending it will probably end in two to three chapters or maybe one ver long i havnt decided yet 

* * *

They set Sam down on his bed as Bobby started to assess his injuries.

"Go to my truck and grab my first aid kit," Kevin ran off to grab it.

"Sam what have you got yourself into now?" Bobby checked Sam's forehead and it was burning hot. Bobby ran to the kitchen and grabbed some ice water and a cloth. He put the cloth in the ice water then on Sam's head. Sam unconsciously flinched away. Broken leg,broken ribs, several small cuts, and a cut so large you could see his bones.

After Sam was cleaned up he looked like a mummy with bandages all over and he looked more pale than a ghost. Bobby would have preferred to have to battle mummy's and ghost then see Sam like this.

When Sam woke up in his room, everything was blurry. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision. The one figure he saw surprised him.

"Bobby?"

"It's damn good to see you boy," he was pulled into a hug.

"Where's Kevin?"

"He's getting groceries,"

"How long was I out?"

"A week," Sam's eyes bulged.

"Fuck!" Sam struggled to get up.

"Sam, stop relax,your fine,"

"B-b-b-but my dad and-,"

"Its fine," They heard a door open. A few minutes later Kevin walked into the room and he did a double take.

"Sam!" They hugged each other.

"How is everyone doing?" Sam stared into his friend's eyes.

"The usual, Hedwig is excited to see you and I think Dennis missed you but he is stone faced as always," Sam gave a small smile. Bobby slowly inched out of the room.

"So how are you?" Kevin questioned. Sam finally took a second to think about himself. He felt pain all over his body but the worst was in his head it felt like a fire burning in his brain.

"A little achy but okay," they sat there a while.

Patricia was making soup and Bobby was out for a reason he wouldn't share when a scream tore through the bunker. Patricia went to Sam's room to see him cowering in a corner staring wide eyed at the bed.

"Oh, sweety," Sam's eyes darted to Patricia.

"P-p-patricia don't y-y-you s-see m-m-my d-d-d-dad?"

Her eyes swept the room.

"Darling there's nobody there,come here," she went over and wrapped her arms around Sam. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped Sam in it.

"Come with me darling," she gently guided Sam to the kitchen and had him sit on a stool. She sat a bowl of soup in front of him. Sam slowly painfully picked up the spoon and tasted it.

"Mm that's really good," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," they sat there a while.

Bobby came back to the bunker at three am disturbed by what he learned. He was going to his room when he heard a click and the light at a table turned on. What appeared to be Kevin was sitting at the table. They stared at each other.

"Hey, Kevin," Bobby sounded nervous.

"Dennis, I want to know what where you doing today,"

"Shouldn't we discussed this tomorrow it's late,"

"So you have time to make up a lie," they started with a battle of wills. A sigh from Bobby "I was trying to get information about John,"

"Why were you trying to his that?" He took his glasses off and started to clean them.

"Look it's late I'm going to bed," all of a sudden Dennis was in his face.

"Listen you stop I need to make sure Sam is okay and if you mess that up-" Dennis suddenly stopped.

"Sorry, I've got to go," Kevin ran out of the room. Bobby just stood there and blinked then went to his room. He sat on his bed. Damn those demons have really got it out for Sam. All he had learned that day was the yellow eyed demon was the one who burned Sam's house down when he was six months old and he was the one to kidnap Sam.

"You idiot you could have scared him away!"

"I was making sure Sam was safe!and Bobby if Bobby stayed he could cause trouble,"

"You make a good point but if he fears for Sam he might stay longer and interfere with our plans," they both then found themselves forcefully pushed into their chairs.

Sam jumped at the knock on his door. The door slowly started to open and Sam started to sweat.

"Hey, Sam," relief flowed through Sam's body.

"Hey,Hedwig come in,"

"Can you read a story?"

"Oh yeah," Sam then told a story about a hungry bug that ate a large amount of food.

Two of the occupants of the bunker woke up in confusion. One got dressed in pink robe and the other in a vest and truckers cap. They came out to see a table full of food and heard cooking in the kitchen. Patricia

Walked in knowing how to handle the situation better.

"Sam darling how long have you been up?" She noted the bags under Sam's eyes.

"Not long," a state from Patricia made him talk more.

"I didn't sleep,"

"Darling come on let's eat there is more than enough food, don't worry Dennis will clean later," a sigh from Sam. Bobby was shocked when he saw Sam he looked like a zombie. They all sat down to try and enjoy the giant meal. A minute later they heard an explosion then steps down the stairs.

"Well well well Sammy seems like you had time to rest up and spend time with the hunter and the thing, but now it is time to get you back," Sam was shaking uncontrollably. Bobby stepped in front of the other two. The demon sighed then flicked his wrist and Bobby and Patricia were flung into the wall. He strode towards Sam.

Sam woke up. The hard dirt and rocks on the ground hurt his back. He got up and started to wake around. The place was like a ghost town not a soul in sight.

* * *

thank you so much for reading

please review


	6. The End of a Lot of Things

omg its the end wow this is the first long story i have finished i like how this turned i might add another chapter this will be the longest chapter.

* * *

Sam was looking around when he heard a scream.

"Help!" It sounded near.

"Hey," Sam yelled back. He turned around a corner to see a short man.

"Yo, I'm Andy,"

"Hey,I'm Sam," after that they walked around together. They ended up in a town square to see another group of people. The other group consisted of two people a tall guy who looked like he was in the army and a smaller woman who had brown hair.

"Hey," the other group turned around. They approached each other.

"I'm Sam," he pointed to himself.

"And that's Andy," he pointed to Andy.

"I'm Jake and that's Ava,"

"Hey how about we work together? that's the only way we can survive," they all started to walk. They stopped at the house that least looked like it was going to collapse on them.

"So how about you two go try and find food," he pointed anlt Ava and Andy.

"Me and Sam will find some weapons just in case,"

There were nods of agreement by everyone.

They were in a barn looking around.

"Hey are you okay?it just looked like you were getting more and more overwhelmed," Jake asked.

"It's nothing just I had some unpleasantness recently and I am scared for my friend,"

"Oh,"

"Yes! Hey come here! I found pitchforks!"

"Sweet!"

They were walking back looking like an angry mob of two with double the pitchforks. They heard a scream.

"Fuck!" Sam screamed as he bolted to the house and dropped all his pitchforks except one. When he opened the door he saw Ava staring with her hands over her mouth. Sam then looked down to see Andy on the floor guts spilled out everywhere.

"No,"

They decided to go to sleep before asking Ava for all the details. Sam found himself standing in his dad's house. A man turned up with yellow eyes.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy this is a competition the last Man standing wins a life of riches and safety for them and their family,"

They were sitting at a table Ava across from Sam and Jake standing behind Sam.

"So what happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know I just went to the bathroom then when I came back he was he was-" she broke down crying.

"Lie," Jake looked shocked.

"What Sam?"

"She's lying,"

"What," Ava looked through her hands that were covering her face.

"My dad used to do that make up a lie about how I got hurt to the police,". Slow clapping. She extended her hand and Jake went to the wall.

"Well Sam looks like you're smarter than we all thought Azazel said you would play the victim,"Sam stood up.

"Well the thing about that is I need to protect my friends and how would I do that while playing the victim,"

"Sam I am surprised that you would have fri-" she was cut off by a pitchfork through the gut.

"S-sam," she fell to the ground. Jake fell off the wall.

"Sam, are you okay," Jake was looking at Sam who was splattered with blood.

"He said only one can be left," Sam turned around to Jake.

"Sam?" Jake held the pitchfork to keep it from piecing him. The pitchfork was bent by Jake's hands.

"What the fuck?!"

"Jake it finally all make sense we all have powers and the thing with the yellow eyes wants the strongest," Jake held his hands hands out like trying to calm a scared animal.

"Sam your not well your in shock you just saw two people die," Sam threw the pitchfork on the ground and ran at Jake. Sam tackled Jake and started to punch him. Jake blocked Sam's attack but was confused when he felt wetness splash on his face. He saw Sam crying.

"Sam," Sam stopped and just started to ball.

"I-I-i I just want to go home,"

"Sam we have to work together," Jake helped Sam up.

The day was spent looking for food and a way out that wasn't through a forest.

Sam and the yellow eyed guy disappeared and Bobby and Patricia fell off the wall. Patricia gave Dennis the light. Dennis walked to his room like all the others his room was spotless. He changed into his clothing. He walked back out to see Bobby looking around.

"Balls,"

"What is it?" Bobby quickly turned around. Dennis questioned the small old looking bag in his hand.

"Well there's something I need to tell y'all, the monster under your bed the things you see in your worst nightmare their real,"

Dennis closed the door. He looked around the room with all the chairs.

"See the beast is a God Bobby even believes things like this is real," Dennis stated

"Yeah!asshole but how do you know that motherfucker isn't fucking evil!" Dennis was repulsed at the language Jade used.

"The beast is the answer and he can save Sam!"

"But would he want us to fucking turn into that-that fucking monster!"

"Ughhhhhhhhh Sam Jake you are the last two standing come on you have to fight Sam had the idea earlier,"

"No we're not going to!" Sam stood silently while Jake responded.

"Well I didn't want to do this," he cut his wrist.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Sam's nose twitched but neither noticed to wrapped in their argument. Sam lunged at the demons wrist and started to drink.

"Sam!" The demon pulled his wrist away.

"You want some?" He motioned to Jake. Sam looked up terrified.

"Sammy you never wondered why you were so angry lately you were going through withdrawal from demon blood," Sam looked even more horrified.

"Well it seems like we will have to raise the stakes, Jake if you win I won't kill your sister and momma and sam if you win I won't kill that crazy person your so fond of and the gruff one now go," he made a sweeping motion with his arms then disappeared.

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't leave my mom,"

"What happened to working together?"

"Come on Sam you seem like a nice guy who's been through a lot but I cannot leave my mom and sister, besides you were thinking about turning on me I mean it is kinda one-sided look,"

"Okay Jake you have just made a mistake okay you underestimate me like everyone else," Sam flicked his wrist and Jake went flying.

"I am sorry Jake but Kevin is my only friend and I can't leave him he will have a breakdown and he can't,"

He walked over to where Jake was lying. He grabbed a pitchfork that was lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry," a tear slipped out of Jake's eye as the pitchfork plunged into his chest.

"Wow Sammy I knew you had it in you one more thing you have to do before you can relax,"

"What do you want?"

"Great question I need you to take this special gun and open something for me,"

"What's special about the gun and why?"

"Well boy that is the only gun in this whole god forsaken world that can kill me,"

"Oh,okay,"

"I found something,"

"What?" Bobby pointed to a map.

"See this area there's no demons anywhere but there is a tone of demon signs around it,"Bobby grabbed his bag.

"Come on, I have a bad feeling," they jumped into Bobby truck and zoomed off.

Sam walked past the railroad with the gun in his hand. He was so broken by this point he didn't care he just wanted to go home to the bunker. He stumbled around the cemetery trying to find the crypt.

"Sam!" Sam slowly turned around to see Bobby and Dennis running towards him. Sam started to run around trying to find the crypt. When he finds it he is sweating bullets and shaking like a leaf.

"Sam you got to stop,"

"I can't otherwise he will kill you,and them" he gestured to Dennis.

"No, Sam there is another way," Sam turned around and heard a cocking of a gun. Sam turned around again with wide eyes to see Bobby's gun pointed at him.

"Bobby please put your gun down," Sam begged. Bobby tried to but he couldn't stop the gun was on the ground.

"Boy!stop!now!" Sam shook his head.

"Bobby Dennis please just step back," they both stepped back a couple places. Sam looked more and more terrified by the second. Sam put the gun into the insert and twist.

"No!!!!"Bobby yelled as Sam was pushed back from the outflow of smoke.bobby ran over and tried to close the doors. Out of nowhere John/the yellow eyed man appeared.

"Sam good job there's only one thing left for you to do," he clapped his hands together.

"N-n-n-n-n-no,"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no!"

"Well to bad you won you are the chosen one, you have if you like it or not,"

They were ignoring him but it wasn't bad.He was studying his friends. Sam looked tired bags under his eyes that reached the other side of the world, his hair was disheveled, and he was covered in dirt and a darker substance. He also looked like he had lost a lot of weight. Bobby and Sam were having some exchange of words. Then everything changed when the old yellow eyed man showed up Sam was visibly even more distressed. It was time for the plan to start.

"Come on Sammy time to go," he came closer when he was tackled. Sam collapsed to the ground to see his friend tackling the man who kidnapped him. The demon flung his wrist and the beast flew back but caught himself on a tombstone and started to walk back towards the demon.

"Okay, what is this?" The demon sounded more annoyed than mad before he was tackled to the ground.

"Oh,really this is cute," he pushed the beast off of him and.

Bam! The demon flew back a little and looked down to see blood. He laughed a little "Sammy you've killed three people in less than a day good job," then he died

Sam just stood there breathing quickly before collapsing. Bobby gets the does closed and ran over to Sam. Berry was already there holding Sam up trying to get a response out of him. Bobby went to his truck, brought a blanket over and wrapped Sam in it. Bobby and Berry got Sam to stand up and walked him to the truck.

* * *

so im sorry about the fighting part i am really bad at writing those so i know it might be kinda lame that azazel just died like that

also yeah sam might seem super out of character and i was about to write him super nice but i dont think anyone would be nice he was just kidnapped and two seconds later he gets kidnapped again so there's my justification

please review


End file.
